Beatrix Granger and the Tale of Three Dads
by J.J. Brown
Summary: Three months before her wedding Beatrix Granger finds a journal her mother kept the summer before she was born. She has never known her father and she finds out the are three men from hr mother's past who could be her father. So on a whim she invites all of them to her wedding, not knowing what trouble seeing all this men will cause for her and her mother.
1. The Three Letters

**Beatrix Granger**

I sat at my desk and stared down at the three letters in front of me. Each of them were addressed to men from my mother's past. I had never known who my father was until a few months ago when I found my mother's old diary in an old truck in the attic. The diary was written the summer before I was born. It was after the war and battle at Hogwarts. Which had ultimately been the reason my mother had chosen to leave the wizarding world behind and move to what she called muggle London. She raised me all alone in this bed and breakfast where I had lived all my life except for my years at Hogwarts, where I met my fiancée. In three weeks we were getting married and I was choosing to leave muggle life behind. After we were married I would be a wife to a Hogwarts professor.

I wanted so desperately wanted my father to be at my wedding. The only problem was I had no idea who he was. These men I had written letters to were the three men my mother was with the summer I was conceived. I glanced over at my owl Agnes and called her over. She came and sat on my desk. I stroked her head and she leaned into my hand. Agnes looked down at the letters and then back at me.

"Yes Agnes, I want you to deliver these to Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, and George Weasley," I instructed her.

I put the letters in her small satchel and put it on her. I watched as she flew out the window carrying my letters and setting my plan to meet my dad in motion.


	2. After the Quidditch Game

**Viktor Krum**

As soon as I got home, I headed to the bathroom to step in the shower. Before I reached the bathroom, I heard a faint knock on my window. It sounded like a beak, so I figured it might be an owl. I went to the window and sure enough there was an owl there with a letter in its beak addressed to me. I opened the window and took the letter. I watched the owl fly away before I shut the window back. I stared at the letter. I never got personal mail. I had no family or loved ones to get mail from anymore. It had been just me for years now.

I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers across the handwritten script on the back of the letter. It had my name and address on it. I looked up to the left-hand corner and all that was there was a return address and no name. For a few seconds I debated on not opening it. It probably wasn't anything important anyway. Then as if I couldn't control my legs I got up and went to the desk to dig out my letter opener. I ran the letter opener across the letter and soon realized this letter was not magical. Now I was really intrigued as I pulled the letter from the envelope.

 **Mr. Viktor Krum,**

 **You don't know me, but my name is Beatrix Granger. You know my mother Hermione very well though. In fact you knew her the summer before I was born, and I think you may be my father…I know that is a lot to take in since I'm sure it has been a long time since you have seen my mother. I would like to invite you to my wedding and we can get to know each other. I have enclosed an invitation for you and would love for you to be there.**

 **Beatrix Granger**

She was right it had been twenty years since I had last seen Hermione Granger. She was the only girl I had ever loved. I had loved her since I was eighteen. There had been many other girls who had shared my bed over the past twenty years, but none had ever touched me the way Hermione did. She was the one for me and I had let her go that night thinking otherwise. I had just assumed so knew how I felt and was sure she didn't feel the same so way. I hadn't gone after her that night twenty years ago when we crossed paths again, and to this day I had regretted it.

 _Twenty years ago…_

" _Hey Viktor," I heard from the door way of my tent. I would know that voice anywhere. It had been a while since I had seen her. I guess the last time I saw her was at Bill Weasley's wedding. At that time she had been into another Weasley and I had want to rekindle an old flame. I thought of her often and wondered where she was over the years. I had though after the war she married Weasley and maybe they had a kid now, maybe a few. I never expected her to show up on my doorstep after a quidditch game. She was so beautiful even though her hair was shorter now. I knew she regularly came to see her friend Ginny play and I had been to a few of her games too. I had never had the privilege of seeing Hermione there._

 _I was standing there in only a towel when she came into my tent. She stood there and looked me up and down as she wet her lips like she was nervous. I didn't move because I was afraid if I did she would turn around and run. I had planned to go to the club with Lev and Alexei, but I had more important things in my living room right now. Hermione was so much more than the warm body I had planned on finding at the club tonight and I wasn't letting her leave tonight._

 _I walked towards her and she didn't move. Once I stood in front of her she reached out and touched my chest. I shivered a little as her finger lightly touched my tattoos. She ran her hands down my arm muscles and she bit her bottom lip with her teeth. I hoped that met she liked what she saw. I was no longer that eighteen-year-old boy she knew during my time at Hogwarts and the Triwizard cup. I had grown up a lot. But so had she. I knew the war had changed her as it had all of us. A lot of people lost innocence and loved ones during that dark time._

 _I wanted to touch her too, so I ran my hand up her leg. Once I reached her bottom I pulled her closer to me. She whimpered, and I bent down to kiss her. it was a long slow kiss. The kiss was so unlike any kiss we had shared at Hogwarts. Those were just innocent kisses of two teenagers. This kiss made me feel things I had thought I would never feel._

 _As she kissed me she put her hands on my chest and pushed me backwards. I went willingly and only stopped when the backs on my legs hit the couch. She broke the kiss and pushed me down on the couch. She was in complete control and I never let any woman have complete control the way I was willing to give it to Hermione. I reached down and pulled the towel out from underneath me. Her eyes followed it as I threw it on the floor at her feet. Then she turned her eyes to me. The lust in her eyes I knew mirrored mine as our eyes locked together._

 _Then she did something I never anticipated. She slid her knickers down her legs and they landed on the floor next to my towel. I watched her as she walked towards me. She straddled me on the couch. I grabbed my cock as she slid down on it causing us both to moan. She rolled her hips and put her hands on my shoulders. I reached under her dress and put my hands on her hips to help her move and she threw my head back._

" _Do you like riding me baby?" he asked, as I leaned back and put my hands on his knees. My accent was even thinker when I was turned on and I wasn't sure she could understand me. I could tell by the way she rode me I wasn't her first, but I also knew she didn't have the experience that I did when it came to sex._

" _Yes, Viktor, right there" I answered._

 _I moved faster as I met her thrust. I tightened my grip on her hips as my hips were came off the couch. I started to rub her sensitive spot with my finger which made her ride me harder._

" _God Hermione inside you is the only place I want to be. You feel so good."_

 _I wasn't sure if she loved the dirty talk. Ost girls found my accent very sexy and wanted me to talk to them. I would have to make it a point to ask her later. Right now, though wasn't the time the only thing she could do was say my name over and over as she came hard._

" _That's it baby show me how much you like it. I like to see you come apart in my arms," I said. Then I released inside her as I said her name._

 _We sat there on the couch like that with me still inside her. Neither of us moved as we tried to catch our breath. I panicked for a minute when I realized I had forgotten to use a protection spell. I was never careless when it came to that. Why had I been with her. her demeanor changed the minute she saw the panic on my face. I had lost her. she had taken my panic the wrong way._

 _She scrambled off me so quick I was unable to grabbed her and make her stay. She ran for the door and I got up as quick as I could and gabbed my towel. I wrapped it around my waist as fast as I could and ran for the door. But I was too late she had already apparated away._

 **Present Day…**

I looked at the wedding invite and saw it was at a bed and breakfast in muggle London two days from now. I made plans to attend. I had to see Hermione again and I had to know if Beatrix was really my daughter.

 **A/N: There we have how she was with Viktor and what he thinks of the letter. I will go back to how she was with all three guys when they receive their letters. Leave reviews and tell me what you think so far. Make sure to stop by my profile page and vote on the poll to see who Hermione ends up with. Who do you choose? Any guesses who Beatrix's fiancée is? It's someone you know from the Harry Potter world.**


	3. Mistakes at Three Broomsticks

**George Weasley**

I sat alone in my office at Gringotts with my feet on the desk and thought how much Bill was right. This curse breaking job was fun and it got my mind off things when I was working on a case. It was the down time that was unbearable sometimes though. These were the times I thought about Fred and how much I missed him. When he first died, I was in a bad place and no one could save me from myself. I didn't like the person I was and no matter how much my family tried to save me I just wasn't ready. There was one person who was always there for me though and I missed her. She had just disappeared one day and if I had known I would never see her again there is so much I would have said to her. I couldn't help but think I was to blame for her leaving, at least partially.

"Hey, George, you got a letter," Bill said as he tossed the envelope on my desk.

I looked down at the letter and didn't recognize the handwriting. Who was sending me a letter? It wasn't unusual for me to get letters but there was no name on the return address just an address in muggle London. I didn't know anyone in the muggle world that I knew of.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bill asked as he plopped down on the couch in my office and put his feet up on the coffee table.

I slid my finger under the seal and pulled out the piece of paper. I read it to myself:

 **Mr. George Weasley,**

 **You don't know me, but my name is Beatrix Granger. You know my mom Hermione well though. You were with her the summer before I was born, and I think you may be my father. I would like to invite you to my wedding and get to know you. Please come. I look forward to knowing who my father is.**

 **Can't wait to meet you,**

 **Beatrix Granger**

I stared at the letter in utter shock. All this time Hermione had been living in muggle London and she had been hiding a big secret. How could she not tell me I was a dad? The last time I saw her was twenty years ago. I had missed twenty years of my daughter's life because Hermione had withheld this information from me. I got up from the desk and headed out the door as quickly as I could.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Bill asked.

I stopped and turned to see him standing in the doorway of my office. "Muggle London," I answered.

"What the hell for?" he asked.

"I have a daughter there," I answered.

I smiled at the shocked look on his face as I turned to leave. Once out of the bank I apparated to my flat to pack. I had to get there as soon as possible the wedding was in two days. At my flat I got out my suitcase and sat it on the bed. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed beside my suitcase. I put my head in my hands and ran my hands through my hair. A daughter? I remembered the last time I saw Hermione. She had been in Three Broomsticks, which is a place I never saw her. I was there trying to wash away Fred's memory, like I did a lot in those days.

Twenty years ago…

 _I stared into my drink. I knew I had probably had one too many tonight, but it just wasn't working tonight. I needed something else to take the edge off. I thought about how much my family was worried about me but at least they had stopped sending people to try and rescue me. To be honest even though I wasn't ready to be rescued yet, I missed my family trying to save me from myself. I also knew I had to want to be saved and I wasn't there yet. I did hope one day I would get there though._

" _Hey stranger," I heard from beside me._

 _I looked up to see Hermione sit down on the barstool next to me. We hadn't talked much since that night Fred died. She had been there for me and I had needed comfort. One thing led to another and she had given me the only thing that made me feel anything. I felt bad afterwards for using her that way. I had taken something from her she could never get back. It was selfish and thinking back on it I wanted to apologize but I didn't know how. How did you say I'm sorry I took your virginity? If I hadn't been hurting so much I probably wouldn't have done it and so could have said no but she didn't. So we both just pretended like it didn't happen. Which made all the family get togethers she attended awkward._

" _Don't worry I'm not here to try and rescue you or anything," she said before she ordered a shot of firewhisky._

 _I had to laugh at the look on her face as she swallowed. I was sure I had never seen her drink, much less firewhisky. Hell even I couldn't handle the stuff very often. It had to a particularly bad night for me to touch it. I laughed out loud again as she downed another one. What had she done that was so bad she was torturing herself like that?_

" _That really is a pleasant sound," she said as she set the shot glass on the bar and turned to look at me._

" _What?" I asked unsure what she was talking about._

" _Your laugh, its been so long since I've actually hear you laugh."_

 _I smiled. She was right. I hadn't had a reason to laugh since Fred died. It was like a part of me died with him. Maybe Hermione was exactly what I needed. She was my way out of this slump I was in. She was acting so out of character tonight though. I wasn't sure where her head was right now. There was a reason she was here, and I was sure I wasn't the reason this time._

 _As the night went on we talked but not about anything important. She talked about moving away from here and I tried to talk her out of it. She would be missed if she left. We laughed as we made fun of people and I realized how good it felt to laugh. I had missed laughing and, in that moment, it was time to change. Then three more drinks later, Hermione leaned in and whispered, "You wanna get out of here?"_

 _I knew it was a mistake from the moment the words came from her mouth, but I said, "I have a room upstairs."_

 _I hopped off the barstool and grabbed her hand. She followed me up the stairs to my room. As soon as the door shut behind us I pushed her up against it and kissed her. She depended the kiss and pulled me closer as she put her hands in my hair. It had been a long time since I had been with anyone and I wanted her more than anything, so I pushed the fact that I would probably regret this in the morning out of my head._

 _Hermione's hands fisted the hem of my shirt as I broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands roamed up my chest and pulled me closer to her as she ground her hips into mine. I reached behind her as she kissed me again and slip down the zipper of her dress. I stepped back a little and pulled the dress down her shoulders watching it pool on the floor at her feet. Hermione reached for the hem of my shirt again and I helped her pull it over my head. I tossed it to the floor along side her dress. I started kissing her neck and when I moved down to her collar bone, she moaned softly. I put my hands on her bottom and left her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the desk. Her lips found mine and her fingers started working the button and zipper on my pants. Once my pants were down around my ankles, I put my hands on her bottom and pulled me closer to her, so she could feel my erection against her. I wanted her so bad. I had never wanted anyone like this. My heart was racing like it was going to beat out of my chest. My kisses became more passionate as my tongue invaded her mouth._

 _She broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. I let out a low moan as she kissed the spot behind my ears. Both my hands were on her bottom and she pushed forward rubbing again me. She knew just how to push my buttons like we were made for each other or something. I was just tall enough for this to work._

" _You're going to have to lose these," she said in my ear in a tone oozed sex, while she tugged at the waist band of her boxers._

 _She kissed me again and I couldn't think straight. I had to have her. I slid me hand into her pants and moved my fingers over her in a slow circular motion. She was so wet, and I wanted more._

" _George," she moaned my name. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. The way she said it turned me on even more. She bucked against my hand._

" _I want to hear you scream my name," I whispered in her ear._

" _George," she said a little louder this time. I worked my fingers faster now and slid one inside her. She moaned again. The way she was bucking into my fingers I could tell she was close._

" _I want to be inside you and feel you come while you scream my name," I said with my breath on her neck._

 _I wanted her so bad and I wasn't turning back. She had me so worked up. The way she moved against me was so seductive. I removed my hand from her knickers, and she lifted her bottom for me to slide them off. I didn't hesitate, and as her knickers fell from my hand to the floor. She reached for my boxers and pulled them down with the same urgency. I kicked my boxers and pants off and with one swift, hard motion I buried myself inside her._

 **Present day….**

The next morning when she was in the shower I let the regret get to me as I laid in the bed alone. I had taken the cowards way out again and left. I quickly found my clothes and left before she got out of the shower. I often wondered what she thought when she came out and I was gone. But I never got the chance to find out because I never saw her again. Now though was my chance. I was going to London to see her and apologized for walking out on her twice. She also had some explaining to do.

 **A/N: There is how she and George got together, so there's a chance he could be Beatrix's father. Next up is Harry. Any guesses who her father is? Unlike Mamma Mia, you will find out her the father is by the end of the story.**


	4. Seeking Comfort and Other Things

**Harry Potter**

"Good morning minister," my assistant Gabby said as I walked into my office at the Ministry of Magic. "Here's your mail. There's a letter in there that looks personal. It was dropped off by owl a few minutes ago. You have a meeting with Ms. Lovegood this morning at nine before she leaves for London on a personal matter."

I had only been the minister of magic a little over a year now. It was a very taxing job and I really needed a vacation. Even though times had been peaceful since the war, being the minister of magic kept me very busy. So busy I didn't have time to think about how much I had messed up my personal life over the last twenty years.

"So I expect her around ten then?" I smiled.

Luna was always late. She had no since of time. Luna was still the kind of person who beat to her own drum, I thought to myself as I thanked Gabby and headed to my office. I at down at the desk and tossed the mail on it. I assumed Luna was going to London to see Hermione. I had known where Hermione was for a while now. I didn't contact her because I assumed she didn't want to be found. Not by me at least after the way I treated her the last time I saw her.

It was then that I glanced down at the letter on my desk. It was on the top of the pile and I noticed the address was in London. I picked it up and turned it over a few times in my hand. Could it be from Hermione? It didn't look like her handwriting, so I didn't think that was a possibility. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened it quickly before I lost my nerve.

 **Mr. Harry Potter,**

 **You don't know me, but my name is Beatrix Granger. You know my mother Hermione well the summer before I was born. I have reason to believe you may be my father. Mother spoke of you fondly in her journal I found. I would like to invite you to my wedding and have enclosed an invitation for you. Please come.**

 **I look forward to meeting you,**

 **Beatrix**

never knew about. I wondered why Hermione had never told me? Surely Ginny and Luna knew, and they had never said a word to me. I knew they made trips to London a lot. When I found out about were Hermione was I never came across a daughter.

I looked at the wedding invitation and I was even more shocked. I had this same invitation somewhere. I looked in the drawer in my desk and I found the other purple envelope and pulled it out. Teddy had given it me a few weeks ago and aske d me to come to his wedding. This was the same Bea he was always talking about. The same one he went to London to visit last Christmas. Looked like I was getting that vacation after all. I was going to meet my daughter and see her marry my godson. What a small world, uh?

I thought about the last time I saw Hermione. I was probably the last person she was the last person she wanted to see. She had walked out that morning without letting me explain. It had been something I regretted to this day. The day before had started out pretty good….

Twenty years ago…

 _The knock on the door of my flat surprised me. I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up to answer it and found Hermione standing on my doorstep. It had been a few weeks since I had seen her. She had said she was dealing with some personal stuff when I asked her, so I didn't pry. I knew she would tell me when she was ready. I should have known she'd show up though. She never forgot my birthday and it was tomorrow._

 _Neither of us said anything I stepped aside to let her in. We had been super close before the war and had been headed towards a relationship. But that all ended the night I saw her with George. She didn't know I saw her and I never spoke of it because it hurt to even think about it. Normally she came to talk but tonight I could since something had changed about her. she didn't even seem like the same person._

 _She walked into my open arms and I hugged her tight. She knew she could come to me and I never asked any question. I let her talk the led and talk when she was ready. I didn't know what had her so upset, but I knew it was something bad when I heard her sob. We stood in the doorway and I hugged her while she cried for what seemed like hours._

 _Eventually we ended up on the couch, and I watched her as she pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. She looked at me her eyes still wet with tears. I wanted to beat up whoever had made her feel this way. I had no idea who it was, but something told me a guy was involved._

" _I didn't mean to do it," she paused. "He was just standing there in his towel and he looked so sexy…"_

 _She trailed off and I waited for her to finish. I knew she had gone to the Quidditch game with Ginny, so I tried to think who she was talking about. I tried to remember who was playing at the match the had gone to see. Then I realized Bulgaria had been playing so had to be talking about Krum. I had never told her he had asked about her at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I didn't think it was important to her._

" _Then yesterday I met George ay Three Broomsticks and we were drunk…." She had that regret look in her eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?"_

" _Of course," I responded. She knew she was welcome anytime._

 _I followed her up the stairs and left her at the door to the guest room. I headed down the hallway to my own room and closed the door. I leaned against the door and sighed. I had something important I needed to tell her, and she was in no mood to hear what I had to say. Why was I so afraid to tell her? she was my best friend. She would be happy for me, right? I jumped when I heard the knock on the door and opened it._

" _I don't want to sleep alone," Hermione said._

 _I didn't think about it and I just stepped aside to let her in like had at the front door. She only wearing a shirt and her knickers as she claimed into my bed. We had shared a bed before many times, but I hesitated tonight because something weird seemed up with her. I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked over, striped to my boxers, and got in the bed beside her. She snuggled up to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smelled her hair._

 _She had often crawled into my bed in the middle of the night when she was scared during the times we were hunting horcruxes. This seemed so familiar and safe, but wrong at the same time. I pushed her hair out of her face with my other hand. Even though I knew it was the wrong thing to do I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss away all the pain she felt now. Then as if she could ride my mind she leaned upon her elbow and kissed me._

 _After that I didn't think about my actions, I just went on what I was feeling. She seemed responsive as I pushed her on her back, so I was on top of her. as we kissed I slid my hand up her shirt and she bucked against me when I touched her breast. I sat up to pull off her knickers and she sat up too. I watched as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. Her knickers and my boxers soon followed the shirt somewhere in the room._

 _The next morning I woke up and she wasn't in the bed. I got up and went my dresser in search of a pair of shorts. I pulled them on and headed down stairs. I found her in the kitchen smiling as she made pancakes. Hermione was never much of a cook. That was always my job when we were together. But it was cute to see her trying. I wasn't sure I could do this playing house thing with her. As bad as it sounded I had other responsibilities and as much as I wanted this I knew I couldn't have it._

 _I decided I would play along for a little while longer and as soon as she turned off the burner on the stove I went over to her and pushed her up against the counter. I kissed her slowly on the lips and she nipped my lip with her teeth. She smiled at me and bit her lip when I pulled away. She looked so pretty standing in my kitchen in one of my t-shirts and her knickers._

" _Harry, I have something to tell you," she began._

 _I maintained eye contact and waited for her to finish._

" _I love you and I want you move away with me," she said really fast._

 _That was when I heard someone clearly their throat in the doorway of the kitchen. We both turned to look and see who was there. I took a deep breath and blow out air when I saw her. She looked mad and I didn't blame her. I wasn't this person and I had done something last night I swore I'd never do._

" _Well he doesn't love you. He loves me and that's why he asked me to marry him."_

 _Hermione turned to look at me with hurt in her eyes and pushed me away. I let her walk away. A few minute later I heard the front door shut. And that was the last time I saw Hermione Granger._

 **Present day…**

Instead of leaving me because I was a cheater, Cho Chang had married me anyway. Twenty years and two kids later we were divorced because she had fallen in love with someone else and I was no longer good enough for her.

I got up from my desk and went out to Gabby's desk. "Gabby cancel all my meetings for the next week. I have business in London that needs my attention.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I just couldn't right a good love scene for them. But here is how she was with Harry. He had to marry someone, and Cho seemed like a good choice. Don't hate me for it. You also now know who Beatrix's fiancée is. What do you think about that? Don't forget to vote on the poll its still up on my page. Who will Hermione end up with? The choice is yours.**


	5. Do I Have Regrets?

**Hermione Granger**

As I waited for Ginny and Luna to get to the bed and breakfast that had been my home for the past twenty years, I decided to fix the sink that was broken. As I did, I thought about what a wonderful life Beatrix and I had here. I knew escaping to muggle London probably wasn't the best idea, but it had turned out well. I had gotten a job at this bed and breakfast helping the elderly owner when I first got here. Once I found out I was pregnant she had allowed me to stay. Mrs. Braverman had given me everything. She was a good person inside and out. She treated us well and had even left the bed and breakfast to me when she died five years ago. I hadn't planned to stay in London forever, but once I left I got caught up in life here.

It had been twenty years with no magic. I had allowed Beatrix to go to Hogwarts when her letter came, and soon she'd be leaving me to join the magical world forever. I was so scared at first that she would discover all my secrets but, if she did she never questioned me. She never asked about her father or who he might be. To tell the truth I wasn't sure. It had been a dark time in my life. I'd been searching for a place where I belonged, and I had done some things out of character for me. I had been trying to lose the good girl image, and all I had done was confuse myself more. I knew there was a simple potion to find out who Beatrix's father was, but I had to have the men here to try it and that was never going to happen. Viktor Krum, George Weasley, and Harry Potter had no reason to come to the muggle world, and I was never going back to the magical world.

"You know a simple wave of my wand would fix that right?"" I heard Ginny say from the doorway.

"Yeah I still don't understand why you chose to live without magic," I looked up to see Luna in the doorway beside Ginny,

These women were the only two people in the magical world who knew where I was, and they had been sworn to secrecy by an unbreakable vow. They could never tell anyone. It had been the last magic I had ever done. Over the years they had visited me as often as they could. I did feel bad sometimes making them keep my secret, but they had agreed willingly to do it.

I got up from under the sink and hugged them. It had been almost two years since I had seen them. I had promised to let them use magic to help me get the yard ready for the wedding. Since there would be a lot of wizards and witches coming to this wedding, I knew the first thing they did when they got here was put a magical border around the place so no muggles saw what was going on. I was nervous about having all the people from my past here at the place I had escaped, and I was unsure how that would go. I had a funny feeling this was all going to blow up in my face, and to say I was nervous was an extreme understatement. I was way beyond that point. Now that Ginny and Luna where here though I felt a little better.

"So tell me what's going on in your lives?" I asked as we sat down on the couch in the room we were in.

"Well, my book is a best seller, and I met with a muggle publisher to publish it here in the muggle world," Luna announced.

"Luna that's great," I told her. I was proud of Luna. She had written a book about her travels through the world of magic and all the things she'd seen. Sometimes it made me question what I was doing with my life. Was I doing what I was supposed to be doing?

"I don't know though. She thinks its all fiction and is amazed how I made up such wonderful creatures. When we all know its true," Luna said.

I had to laugh at that. She was so passionate about the book and her adventures. To most of us she would always be Loony Lovegood, but she had become and amazing woman over the past twenty years.

"I left Draco," Ginny announced.

Luna and I both rolled our eyes. Draco was husband number three. Ginny of course had more money than she knew with to do with from her first two husbands. In addition to being a successful Quidditch player and now a manager to Puddlemere United. She had been married to the Bulgarian Quidditch player Alexei Levski, Cormac McLaggen and now Draco Malfoy.

"So who will be husband number four?" I teased her.

"There will be no more husbands," Ginny said, but she had said that before. So we knew she would replace Draco with someone soon.

"So where is Bea?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject because she knew it was a lie.

"I expect her any minute. She went to get Shannon and Laken," I answered.

"I still can't believe she's chosen the magical world," Luna said.

Me either, I thought to myself. If I had my way I would force her to stay here. But she was an adult now and I had to let her live her own life. She had made the choice and I had to stand by her. I was just afraid. I was afraid of returning to the pull of the magic world to visit her, of the people there, and of the way I would feel once I was there. Would I want it all back? This was going to be the longest weekend of my life.

 **A/N: So do you think Hermione regrets leaving the magical world? Next, I'll introduce Beatrix's friends Shannon Finnigan and Laken Zabini. Please vote on the poll to see who Hermione ends up with. I will say only 8 people have voted and right now Harry and Viktor I tied. Come break the tie now sure how long I'll leave it up!**


	6. The Journal and

Beatrix

I had to smile as I laid in the king-sized bed in-between my two best friends in the world, Shannon Finnigan and Laken Zabini. We had met in potions class our first year at Hogwarts and had been inseparable ever since. As we sat there and stared up at the ceiling in silence, there was no place on Earth I'd rather be. Well besides with Teddy, but we were getting married tomorrow. Today was about spending time with them.

"So is your sexy brother gonna be here?" Shannon asked.

Laken huffed beside me. She hated the fact Shannon was so obsessed with her twin brother Luka. I had to admit Luka Zabini was a very handsome guy and as dangerous as his father. Shannon lusted after him since we were fifteen and he never gave her the time of day.

"What we can't all be the good little virgin you are Laken. Trying to stay in daddy's good graces," Shannon said as she sat up and looked at her.

"Boys just don't think of me like that," Laken said in her defense.

"Bullshit! You just seem to be obsessed with the one person you can't have," Shannon corrected her.

Shannon laid back down because she had made her point. I never knew who Laken was in love with they had never told me and to be honest I had never asked. I had my suspicions it was Teddy for a while now. I knew if it was she would never act on it because Teddy was in love with me.

I sat up and hugged my knees. I had something I needed to tell them and get it off my chest. I had a feeling my mother was going to be very mad when she found out what I had done, but I needed to know who my father was. I had more family out there somewhere and I wanted to meet them. I often wondered if I had brothers or sisters I didn't know about. If there were cousins I could have known growing up or aunts and uncles I could have called my own. It had always just been me and my mother. Although it had been a good life, the first elven years of my life had been lonely.

"I invited my dad to my wedding," I announced.

Laken and Shannon both sat up beside me and said "What?" at the same time.

I smiled at there reaction. We had once done a locator spell to see if we could find my dad back at Hogwarts. The only thing it had done was sent us on a wild goose chase around Hogwarts and given us clues we couldn't decipher. It had been a complete bust. I still had no idea who he was, and I hoped I'd know him when I saw him. If not, there was always a spell. I had bought all the ingredients to do the spell on my last trip to Diagon Alley and if they agreed I would know one way or the other.

"I thought you didn't know who he was?" Laken asked.

I got up off the bed and went to my dresser. I pulled out the journal I had found in the attic. I clutched it to my chest as I walked slowly back to the bed. I sat down in-between them again, and as we all sat on the edge of the bed I could feel their eyes on me. They were waiting for an explanation and I was about to share it with them.

I opened to the first page and read it aloud:

"~July tenth~

I went to a Quidditch game with Ginny and Viktor Krum was there. It had been a long time since I had seen him. I had seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding but hadn't really talked to him. I was to obsessed with Ron Weasley at the time and trying to make George jealous by dancing with his brother. Later after the game I went to Viktor's tent and when I walked in without knocking found him nothing but a towel one thing leads to another and …."

I looked at my two friends beside me and their eyes were wide as they hung on my ever word. I sighed as I turned the page and continued:

"~July twenty-fifth~

I ran into George Weasley today at The Leaky Caldron. I was feeling guilty about sleeping with Viktor and seeing the regret in his eyes when it was over. I had run out without an explanation and I felt bad about that too. George was drinking again which was no surprise because he did that a lot since Fred died. We drank a few drinks together and talked. We ended up in George's room upstairs and …. George was gone the next morning when I got out of the shower. And again regret sat in. What is wrong with me? Why am I doing these things that are so out of character?"

"Wow she's lucky the Weasley men are all so hot!" Shannon said in a dreamy voice. I laughed and Laken rolled her eyes.

"But wait there's one more entry," I said.

"Oh tell us!" Shannon said excitedly.

"Read it already!" Laken exclaimed.

"~July thirtieth~

I went to see Harry today. He seemed like he was glad to see me. He was always my person. The one person who I knew would never judge me no matter what. He allowed me to stay at his house and I confided in him what I had done. I dint want to sleep alone so I asked if I could sleep with him and …. The next morning I told Harry I loved him. I realized I had loved him for a while now. we had never slept together before although we had done other things together. The Cho Chang came in and announced they were getting married. And again I bolted. I just ran. I had gotten good at it in the past few weeks…"

I closed the book and held it to my chest again. "So I have no idea which of these men are my father. I hope I'll just know when I see him."

"Well you look a lot like Viktor Krum but Harry Potter could be your father too as far as looks go. You played beater in Quidditch which was George Weasley's position. All of these men where great Quidditch players. Most of the Weasley's tend to have pale skin and red hair but you have neither of those." Laken tried to analyze the situation. It was what she did best.

"I have all the ingredients for a paternity potion so if they agree I'll know before the night is over," I said as I got up and put the journal back in the top drawer of my dresser.

 **A/N: The poll is closing tomorrow so if you haven't had the chance to vote please try to do so soon. If I understand correctly the results will be on display for you to see. As of right ow we have a tie between two of the characters. I won't reveal which two it is though. If some can vote and break the tie I'll close the poll sooner. If that doesn't happen before tomorrow I will pick the winner out of the tied votes.**


	7. What Was I Thinking?

**Beatrix**

I stood in the courtyard and watched as the tent that would house my reception went up. I couldn't believe in less than twenty-four hours I would be someone's wife. I loved Teddy more than anything else in the world. He was my world, but I was a little sad about leaving my mother behind to manage this bed and breakfast all alone. This was the place where I grew up except for my years at Hogwarts. I had come back here for part of the summer and then went to Shannon's house to catch the train. My mother had never gone to King's Crossing with me. I suspected it was for fear of running into my father, whoever he may be.

Teddy came up and put his arms around me. He kissed my neck and I smiled. He was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts and we had officially met at a Yule Ball. He had asked me to dance and the rest was history. I had been crushing on him for a long time before that. Teddy Lupin had been dating Victoire Weasley until a week before the Yule Ball. I never knew what happen between them and I just never asked.

"I love you," Teddy said in my ear. "And I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Lupin."

"I love you too," I said as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I turned to look at him and we smiled at each other. He was going off to have his bachelor party with his friends and I would have time with m friends later. I had no idea what Shannon and Laken had planned. They had gone off to London to get supplies, whatever that meant. Teddy kissed me one last time before he left me standing there. I sighed as I watched him go. The next time I saw him would be standing at the end of an aisle as I walked towards him and our future together.

I glanced over at the place that had been set up as an apparition point for all the magical guests. My mom didn't have any friend that were muggles, and she was taking a big chance letting everyone in the magical world know where she had been hiding for twenty years. I was curious if any of them ever wondered what happen to her. Shannon's dad had known her at Hogwarts, but he had never asked me about my mother. I always thought that was strange.

I looked up again at the apparition point and noticed the three men I had been waiting to see pop in at the same time. I ran towards them before my mother happened to see them. I still had no idea how I would explain their presence to her. Harry was the only one who had an connection to Teddy and I knew he had been invited by Teddy. He had originally sent back an owl saying he couldn't come to the wedding, but I guess he had changed his mind with my revelation. Finally I stood in front of the three men who could possibly be my father and I had no idea which one of them was my father. Laken had been right I looked a lot like Viktor Krum but anyone of these men could be my father.

"Hi, I'm Beatrix Granger," I said not knowing what else to say.

We stared at each other for a minute and having all of them here made me nervous. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do the potion and I would just have an instant connection to my father. But standing in front of them I realized it could be either of these men and before the night was over I'd find out.

"Follow me I'll show you to your room," I turned on my heels and could sense them following me. I was so confused as I led them to the carriage house. I had decided to set them up there until I had the chance to tell my mother they were here. I knew I should have told her the minute I had sent the letters. Then I had been so busy I had never found the right time. How did I tell her I had invited the three men from her past she was running from all those years ago?

Once we were in the carriage house I watched as they looked around. This had been where Teddy and I had been living when we were here. It had a small kitchen and a bathroom but only one king sized bed. Somehow, I didn't see these men sharing a bed and I had no idea what I had been thinking. Having them here made me very nervous and I hadn't thought this plan through. I hadn't really thought past getting them here to be honest.

"So when can we see Hermione?" Viktor asked.

His accent was nice, and I knew Shannon would have a field day with it. She always loved different accents. Viktor seemed the most eager to see my mother. Harry seemed like he would rather be any place else besides her in muggle London. I knew like me he had spent his first eleven years growing up away from magic. I had done m research on all of these men who stood in the room with me.

"She doesn't know you're here," I confessed. "So stay here until I have the chance to tell her."

I ran out the door before any of them could answer me. I didn't know if they would actually stay in the room or not. I hoped they would, but they were all grown men and could do what they wanted. I glanced behind me to see if any of the had followed me and ran into my mother. I almost fell, and she put out her hands to steady me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I have to meet Shannon and Laken for lunch and I'm late," I lied.

"Oh okay," she replied. "Have fun."

I ran into the nearest door which happen to be the kitchen of the bed and breakfast, and sled down on the closed door. I hugged my knees to my chest. I put my head on my knees and sighed. What had I done? I had brought my mother's past front and center. I was so afraid she would hate me for forcing her to face the demons from her past. Deep down I knew my mother loved me and she would never hate me. But she would be mad!

I was so unsure what my next move should be. Did I just jump in head first and do the potion? Or did I try and spend some time with them and get to know them? Would that help me figure it out without the potion? This was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: okay they are all there. The poll is officially closed, and we do have a winner to be reveled at a later date. I will say I surprised by the results, but you guys have spoken. I may do alternative endings though I haven't decided yet. Also I little side not for those of you who say she could be George's daughter based on look, remember Arthur Weasley's mother was Cedrella Black. So it is possible.**


	8. Laken's Secret

I was standing in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when I sensed someone's presence in the kitchen. I turned around and saw George in the doorway. He was staring at me intently and it made me nervous. I was so afraid my mother would see him, and I had no idea where she was right now. None of these men seemed afraid to run into my mother, but I knew that was a ticking timebomb. She was going to blow her stack when she saw them.

"You certainly don't look like a Weasley," George observed.

I took my sandwich and sat down at the table. I just sat there and stared at it for a while. George came and sat down across from me and I looked up as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. I knew it was typical for a Weasley to have red hair and they had for generations. But the timing was there and there was still a possibility he could be my father.

"Yes I could. Your grandmother was Cedrella Black, and she looked a lot like me," I announced proud I had done my research.

I could tell by the look on his face he had not concerned that possibility. "So tell me about yourself," he asked.

"Well for the first eleven years of my life I lived here on the property. I excelled at Hogwarts. I played beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team for four years," I wasn't sure what to say. I never liked talking about myself.

"Okay beater was my position and not a position typically played by a girl. Nice. But Weasley's have been in Gryffindor for as long as I can remember, but I guess that doesn't matter." He looked like he was sizing up the situation.

Just then we heard giggling and Shannon and Laken walked into the kitchen. I smiled at them as the came in and then looked back at George. He was staring at Laken like no one else was in the room. I looked back at Laken and she looked the same way at him. It was like they knew each other. I locked eyes with Shannon and she looked just as confused as I was.

"Laken," George said. It was more of a question like he couldn't believe it was her.

"I have to go…I…got things to do…" Laken stammered and ran from the kitchen.

I left George sitting there with a shocked look on his face as Shannon and I ran after Laken. When we finally caught up to her she was shaking. We each took one of her hands and led her away from the activity to our private spot on the woods just behind the bed and breakfast. She sat down on a log and put her head in her hands. She was struggling with something and we had no idea what she was about to tell us.

"Spill it missy!" Shannon demanded. "How do you know George Weasley?"

Laken sighed and looked up at us. "Three years ago, I used a time turner to go back in time. It was an accident and I was just playing with it. I never meant for it to happen. I stayed for a few months in his time and we fell in love. When he asked me to marry him, I bolted and went back to the exact time I had left. I never thought I'd see him again."

"But when I said he was possibly my father you never said a word," I said as I sat down beside her.

"I didn't know what to say," she admitted. "I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me."

"But you look the same as you did then and he got older," I said as I sighed.

"Now he's like old enough to be your father!" Shannon said shocked.

"She tells us she went back in time and had an affair with him and that's' what bothers you?" I couldn't believe her. She could be so shallow sometimes it amazed me. "Besides that weren't you the one gushing about how sexy Viktor Krum was? He's older than George."

"Guys what do I do?" Laken asked.

I didn't know what to say to her. she had always been the shy good girl of the group. She never did anything wrong. Finding out she had kept this big secret from us for so long was had for me to grasp. We always shared everything with each other and to find out she had been in love with someone much less George Weasley was too much to take in right now.

"Do you still love him?" Shannon asked.

"Yes…maybe…I don't know. What's only been a few years for me has been over twenty for him but seeing him in the kitchen it was like time stood still. I went back the time I first saw him." She was so conflicted, and I wished I knew what to say to make everything better, but I didn't. I had never heard of this happening and it was so out of character for her to do something so risky.

"I'm just going to try and avoid him and when this weekend is over I never have to see him again," Laken announced as she got up from the log and squared her shoulders.

"That's not going to be easy to do," Shannon said.

"It's what has to be done." Laken said as she stalked out of the woods like a woman on a mission.

"She still loves him, and she'll cave first chance she gets," Shannon said as we stood and watched her walk away.

"Yep, a hundred galleons says she lasts four hours," I bet.

"Your on, but she wont last that long!" Shannon laughed as we followed behind her.

 **A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update. Life happen, and I got busy. If you want to read Laken and George's story it's called If I Could Turn Back Time and it'll be on my page. It was just an idea that came to me in a dream!**


	9. Is It Really You?

**George Weasley**

Laken wasn't someone I had thought about in a long time, but she was someone I would never forget. She was the first girl I ever said I love you to. She was the first girl I ever had sex with. She had been so special to me back then, but she had just disappeared one day, and I never saw her again. It was like she vanished. But this couldn't be her, could it? It had to be her daughter or something. She still looked the same and I looked twenty years older. I was old enough to be her father now. I knew I had to get to the bottom of this, but I had the feeling she was ignoring me.

As I sat in the little cottage and thought about that time in my life. I had never been happier than I was back then. She was the love of my life and she had walked away like I meant nothing to her. She was the reason I was so afraid to put myself out there and to love again. Because I never could get her off my mind. I noticed the sun had gone down as I sat there and got lost in the past and I could hear music outside. I needed to find a distraction, no I needed to find her and get an explanation.

I got up and went into the living room to find Laken in the kitchen. She had her back to me and was getting something out of the fridge. She turned around and looked at me with that same look I remembered from more than twenty years ago. She was the last time I remembered being happy. She was before my life got turned upside down and before I lost the most important person in my world. This was the girl I had planned to spend the rest of my life with, but how was so still so young? Was she even the same person?

"Damn!" she said as she jumped. "You scared me."

She sat down the pitcher she had in her hand and put her hand over her heart. I closed the distance between us. I had to touch her. My palms were twitching to have her hand in mine. She didn't move as I touched her hand and felt that old familiar spark I felt when I touched her so many years ago. I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into my touch like she used too.

I kissed her, and she kissed me back. It was just like it used to be as if my body knew hers and she knew just how to respond to me. We had experienced all of our firsts with each other. We knew every inch of each other's bodies intimately. As we kissed everything else faded away. I no longer heard the music outside or even cared what was going on outside this room. She was still al that mattered.

I deepened the kiss and picked her up to set her on the kitchen counter. She parted her legs and I stepped inside them never breaking the kiss. She was the first one to break the kiss and she looked away from me when she did. I put my hand on her chin and lifted her face, so I could look in her eyes. I remembered those kisses and she had to be the same person but how?

"It's really you? How?" I asked so confused.

"I was playing with a time turner a few years ago, and it took me to that time. I never meant to fall in love with you," she confessed. "So what's been over twenty years for you has only been a few years to me."

"Why did you leave?" I asked. I had to know. Had I done something wrong? She had been so happy the last time I saw her. We had planned to announce we were getting married at a family dinner and she never showed up. I searched for her for months and never found her. No one had seen her. I had found another girl who looked like her, but her name was Sarah and she was engaged to Blaise Zabini.

"I ran into my dad and panicked. I was suddenly so afraid I was going to alter time somehow. He thought I was my mother and I ran." She looked down again and I sighed. So it wasn't anything I had done wrong. It was all a mistake. She hadn't come back because she was afraid of altering things in the future. We had no way of knowing though what she had actually changed. What things may or may not have happened because she came back in time.

"Wait, you ran into your father?" I asked.

"Yeah, hello I'm Laken Zabini, daughter of Blaise Zabini," she revealed.

When we met she had told me her name was Laken. Later when I had asked she had given me a different last name and I had believed her. I stepped back from her. I had to put distance between us. Her dad was bad news and a known death eater. Which made her dangerous, more dangerous than just our age difference. I put my hand on the back of my head and blow out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Its still me. I'm still the same person I was back then," she said searching my eyes for what I was thinking.

"But I'm not," I said. "I've lived twenty-two years thinking the love of my life was gone forever. My life really went to shit after that moment in time."

I sighed and looked at her again. "That one moment was the first of many in a downward spiral that sent my world crashing down around me. If you had stayed I would have never done half the things I did because I would have had you by my side to comfort me. I would have never tried to find comfort in the bottom of a bottle. I would have never slept with Hermione in the first place."

"And we wouldn't be here today if I hadn't," Laken said after a long pause. She smiled, " and I still love you."

"Laken I'm no good for you," I said as I walked towards her. "You deserve someone your own age."

"But I love you and I always will," she said as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer closing the gap all the way.

"I love you too," I said as she buried her face in my neck.

 **A/N: Two updates in one day! Just to make up for not updating for so long. So now you know Hermione will not end up with George. He was not the winner in the poll. What do you think? Will it be sunshine and roses for George and Laken? What would have happened if Laken never went back to her own time? Would she have seriously altered future events? Remember if you want to know George and Laken's story stop by my page and read If I Could Turn Back Time.**


	10. The Potion

**Beatrix**

I was nervous as I stood in the kitchen of the bed and breakfast and waited for my possible fathers to arrive. I has sent them a note and told them to meet me here at ten thirty. I glanced at the clock and saw it was ten-twenty-five. I had five minutes until I finally knew who my father was. I would finally find out if I had other family. Did I have cousins or siblings I didn't know about? Could I be a Weasley after all? I had done my research on each of my possible fathers. I knew all were possibilities and I was so confused. I had no idea who my father was.

"Beatrix is there a reason you invited Harry, Viktor, and George?" my mother asked as she walked into, he kitchen.

I looked at her and she stood there with her arms crossed staring at me. She was waiting for an answer, but I had a feeling she already knew the answer to her question. She just wanted to hear me say it. I glanced up at the clock just as the men came into the kitchen followed by Shannon. I saw George and Laken holding hands and I smiled. I was happy she had finally found the one she had longed for all these years. Shannon and I had been so wrong when we assumed, she was in love with Teddy.

"Just wait if you want to mother and all our questions will be answered," I said without looking at her. I wasn't really sure if she cared to know, and I knew if I looked at her, I would lose my nerve to do this.

My hands shook as Harry, Viktor, and George stood on the other side of the island and watched me. I balled my hands up in fists and then stretched out my fingers slowly. I took a few deep breaths for I spoke. Shannon came and stood beside me. Everyone watched but didn't speak as she set the tray she was holding down on in the middle of the island. I took another deep breath. Here goes nothing, I said to myself before I finally broke the silence.

"So, each of you has been brought here thinking you may be my father. I didn't mean to deceive any of you. I just wanted to know. My mother has been very vague about who my father is and I am not sure she knows herself."

"I think I know at least I have a good idea," My mother interrupted me.

"Well there's no way you can be a Weasley," George said so sure of himself. "You don't have red hair."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. Have you forgotten your grandmother was a Black," I said proud of myself that I knew that.

He looked surprised. "Yes, I know my facts about each of you. I am an excellent Quidditch player like Viktor, my position is beater like George, and my mother says I have excellent muggle cooking skills like Harry."

I watched the looks on their faces as Shannon pour some of the potion from the pitcher into the three glasses. She placed them in front of the three men and looked back at me. Before I began, I looked back at my mother who stood behind me. She leaned up against the counter with her arms crossed. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. I couldn't place the look on her face. I had never seen it before.

I turned back to the three men in front of me and spoke, "In front of you is a paternity potion. The potion has my DNA in it and all it needs is yours. Once you place a hair from your head in it if you are my father it will turn purple and if you aren't nothing will happen."

I watched as all three men hesitated. My mother came up behind me and put her arm around my shoulders. I was glad she was here to support me in this decision. She had realized it was important for me to know my father. "I'm sorry I kept this from you all these years," she whispered in my ear.

We both turned our attention back to the three man. I watched as the plucked a hair from their heads and simultaneously dropped it into the potion in front of them. Everyone watched the potion on bated breath. No one moved. No one spoke. We just watched the glasses in front of us filled with the clear liquid. Why was this taking so long? It didn't say how long it was supposed to take.

A tear rolled down my cheek as on of the glasses turned purple. All eyes were on the glass, but I looked up into the eyes of my father. For twenty years I had wondered what he looked like and if I looked like him. Now he was standing in front of me. My mother squeezed my hand, but I didn't look away. I had to admit he wasn't the person I thought would be my father. But this was the moment of truth. I finally knew and I finally had the family I had always dreamed of.

 **A/N: So the test is complete and Beatrix knows who her father is. But you'll have to wait. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Who do you think it is? Any guesses?**


	11. And the Father of Beatrix Is

**Beatrix**

A tear rolled down my cheek as one of the glasses turned purple. All eyes were on the glass, but I looked up into the eyes of my father. For twenty years I had wondered what he looked like and if I looked like him. Now he was standing in front of me. My mother squeezed my hand, but I didn't look away. I had to admit he wasn't the person I thought would be my father. But this was the moment of truth. I finally knew and I finally had the family I had always dreamed of.

"Hermione, there you are I've been looking for you. I have something important to…" Ginny came into the kitchen followed by Luna.

I could hear her and knew why she cut off what she was trying to say. But I didn't take my eyes off him, I couldn't love away. I wondered if this was who my mother thought my father was or if she was just as surprised as I was at this moment. She was still squeezing my hand and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. I didn't want to break eye contact to look at her.

"Well I'll be damned," I heard Ginny say from somewhere in the room. "I can't believe she's…"

And that was the last thing I remember. I woke up the next morning with a start. I didn't know where I was. I blinked several times and realized I was in my room. The events of last night came back to me and I sat up in my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair. I don't know how I expect last night to go. I had wanted my father to through his arms around me, I know that. I didn't know if any of that would actually have happened had I not passed out. I wasn't sure why I passed out. Maybe it was all the stress of the situation. The moment I had dreamed about as I little girl was finally here, and I had ruined it.

There was a knock on my door and I absently said "Come in."

Teddy walked in and came to sit on my bed next to me. Following muggle wedding traditions, it was bad luck for him to see me today, but I didn't care. I practically flew into his open arms. He hugged me and stroked my hair so lovingly. I loved him more than words could say, and I knew he loved me. We just sat there in each other's arm not speaking for what seemed like hours but in reality, I know it had only been a few minutes.

"What were you thinking? You scared the hell out of me last night," Teddy finally spoke as he broke the embrace to look at me.

"I wanted to know who my father was, Teddy." I said back. "I wanted a connection in the magical world since I know my mother isn't ever going back."

He sighed. "But you have me and my family. You have Laken and Shannon. They're like sisters to you. We will all always be there for you. You know how much we love you."

"I know but it's not the same as having a blood relative. For so long my only blood relative has been my mom," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I do wish sometimes I could have met my parents. So, I do understand," I sighed again.

I watched as Teddy's hair turned blue. It was an automatic response when he thought of them. I knew as a teenager Teddy had some resentment toward his parents. I know he understood the fought in a war for our freedom from the Dark Lord, but he wished they would have lived for him. It was a part of his life he couldn't change. His grandmother and Harry had told him so much about what amazing people they were, but it wasn't the same as knowing them himself.

"I gotta go wake up Luka," Teddy said as he tried to shake off the sadness he felt.

He kissed me gently and got up. I watched him walk out of the room. I smiled as he shut the door. The next time I saw him I would be walking towards him down the aisle. He was right today was about us. Today was the day I finally became a Lupin, something I had been dreaming about since I was fourteen.

I got up and through on some clothes. I had to find Shannon and Laken. I knew Laken was probably with George, but I really had no idea where Shannon had gone last night. I knew she was seeing someone, but she was keeping it hush hush. I wasn't sure why, but I guess when she was ready, she would tell me and Laken. It seemed like everyone was keeping secrets from these days, I thought to myself as I brushed my hair. I put my hand on the doorknob and just as I was about to open it to leave there was another knock.

I opened it and found myself staring face to face with the man I found out was my father last night. "Can we talk?" he asked.

I stepped aside and met him and closed the door behind him. I watched him as he paced the room. He was nervous and I was nervous too having him in my room. There were so many things I wanted to say to. So many things I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know everything about my family. All the good and the bad, but now wasn't the time for that. We had plenty of time to get to know each other. He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"If I had known I never would have stayed away," he said.

"I know. What I don't agree with what my mother did. Shannon, Laken, and I searched for years to find you. Now all the clues we got make perfect sense. They didn't at the time but the do now," she told him.

"It was just a matter of a simple potion and she should have tried."

I sighed he was right but, in her defense, Laken was the one who had found that potion buried down in a book in the forbidden section of the library at Hogwarts. I wasn't sure why it was there, but we had set the plan in motion as soon as she found it. Tracking down all the ingredients had taken us three years, so it wasn't as simple as he thought.

He stepped forward then and hugged me. I hugged him back immediately. It felt so good to finally be in his arms. This was something I had waited twenty years for. I finally knew where I belonged. I had a big family I always wanted. I was a Weasley!

 **A/N: There you go. I made you wait until the end of the chapter but now you know who her father is. Next up what is Shannon up to? Since Laken got a story line its only far I give Shannon one.**


	12. Not Just Another Notch On His Wand

**Shannon Finnigan**

I woke up next to Luka Zabini. I was on my back and his arm was thrown across my stomach. I glanced over at him his face was hidden in my hair. I listened to his light little snore and had to bite my lip, so I didn't laugh. This wasn't the first time I had woken up in the bed of Luka. It had been a nice pattern over the years. The thing was though over the years I had fallen in love with Luka, but I knew he would never love me. Watching him parade other girls in front of me had been hard but I had gotten used to the fact we were just friends with benefits. I took whatever I could get from him. I knew I wasn't someone he could bring him to his dad. The former death eater would never approve of his son dating someone like me. My grandfather was muggle born, and so was my mother. Luka's father was big on blood purity and pure bloods only marrying pure bloods. He maybe disowned or worse. If he brought me home or even admitted, he had feelings for me he would be a blood traitor. I wasn't sure if he would betray his father for me or anyone.

Luka stirred beside me and opened his eyes to look at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew I had to stop this. I needed to find someone who was willing to be with just me. I needed to break this cycle. Both my best friends had found their one true love and I wanted mine. I wasn't sure how Luka felt he never talked about feelings. We had talked and we knew each other well. But saying I love you to him had never crossed my mind and, he would never love me back. I wasn't prepared to ruin what I had with him with confessions of love. He would never love me, and I had to admit that to myself.

"Good morning," Luka said as he sniffed my hair. "You are truly the best thing ever to walk up to."

I sighed and tried to get up. Luka pulled me back down and start to kiss me. When he kissed me, I couldn't think straight. His hand ran up my thigh and across my bottom ending up on the small of my back. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled us over, so I was straddling him. I sat up and as I did, I ground into his hard on. He hissed and I smiled knowing how I affected him. I knew he had been with a lot of girls, but I had never been with anyone but him.

He had taken my virginity one night four years ago in the kitchen at Hogwarts. It hadn't been my finest moment and I had been very down on myself that day. His sweet talking and the thrill of getting caught got to me. And I became another notch on his wand. Ever since then it had been these stolen moments and not letting anyone know we were together. I was hooked on any scraps of affection Luka Zabini showed me.

He put his hands on my hips and guided me, so I rolled into his hard on again. I put my hands on his chest. I needed to get up because suddenly I couldn't breathe. My chest felt tight and ached. I found the strength to tell him no and got up from his lap before I lost my nerve. I went and stood on the other side of the room by the window putting as much distance between myself and Luka as I could.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I watched him sit up on the side of the bed. He had a confused look on his face. I had never told him no before. I wasn't sure he had ever been told no in his life. Girls threw themselves at him and he ate it up. He was a ladies man of epic proportions.

"I can't do this anymore, Luka." I started trying my hardest not to cry. "You are never going to feel the same way about me I do about you and I have to find someone who loves me. I deserve to find someone who loves more life itself."

He got up and came to stand in front of me. He reached up and touched my cheek. He brushed away the tears that had fallen on my cheek with his thumb. "I never knew that's how you felt, Shannon. I went along with this friends with benefits thing because I thought it was what you wanted."

The way he said my name brought goosebumps to my arms. His touch and demeaner seemed to change. In that minute, I knew something had changed in him. Something had shifted in his eyes. It was as if he had stopped fighting how he felt.

"Just because I said I love you, you don't have to pretend you feel the same way," I tried to sound like it was all okay. I wanted to believe him when he said that. This had never been what I wanted. How could he think that? What had I done to give him that impression?

"Shannon, what do I need to do to prove that I love you," he looked into my eyes. "I could tell you that there hasn't been anyone else besides you in almost a year from the moment I realized this was more for me than just sex. I could make promises that will be hard for me to keep but I won't do that."

He walked away from me then and threw on a pair of sweatpants from his bag. I was confused. I wondered what he was doing. He came back to where I was standing with a pair of his boxers in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Put these on and follow me," he instructed as he headed for the door.

I put on the boxers and followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the courtyard. There were several people downstairs having breakfast and several more people sitting in the courtyard enjoying the beautiful morning. These people were witches and wizards from the wizarding world. From our world. He stopped in the middle of the courtyard. He was shirtless and was drawing attention, but I got the impression that's exactly what he wanted all eyes on him. He turned to face me. The look in his eyes was filled with so much emotion.

He put his wand to his throat to amplify his voice and said, "Everybody here knows these may be my last words, so I'll make them heard by everyone."

People had started to stare but my focus was on Luka. I had no idea what he was doing or what he was talking about. What the hell was he up to?

"My father may very well kill me for this. He may disown me. But I don't care, I want everyone here to know my heart and soul will always belong to Shannon Finnegan." He put his wand down and stepped closer to me. He looked into my eyes and said, "She owns me."

He pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed into his chest. I had never expected him to defy his father like that. Not only had he confessed he loved me back he'd done it in front of everyone. Our friends, our family and best of all he loved me. I had found my one true love after all. That is if his father didn't kill him when he found out what he had just done.

 **A/N: So, Shannon and Luka are a thing. Shannon has her happily ever after. What is Blaise going to think? Should I write that part?**


End file.
